The present disclosure relates to a printer that has a platen that supports a printing medium.
A printer is known that has a platen that supports a printing medium. For example, the printer may be an inkjet recording device that is provided with a platen, a platen mounting plate, support members, screws, and nuts. Through-holes are formed in each of the platen and the platen mounting plate. When the platen is superposed on the platen mounting plate, the positions of the through-holes are aligned. The support members are disposed between the platen and the platen mounting plate. The support members are cylinders that are formed from an elastic rubber. The screws are inserted through the support members and the through-holes in the platen and the platen mounting plate and are tightened with the nuts. The thicknesses of the elastic support members are varied by adjusting the degree to which the screws and nuts are tightened. Varying the thicknesses of the elastic support members varies the distance between the platen and the platen mounting plate. The levelness of the platen is adjusted by varying the distance between the platen and the platen mounting plate.